


When Uncomplicated Becomes Very Complicated

by im_a_seriesholic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, The one where Oliver is a teacher and Felicity a student, olicity - Freeform, olicity fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_a_seriesholic/pseuds/im_a_seriesholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak was on her second year on MIT, and her life was everything she ever dreamed. She was away from Vegas, her mother and complicated ex-boyfriend. From now on, she decided to only do uncomplicated, until she met and mysterious and arrogant economy teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Felicity or Megan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my attempt of writing a multi-chapter fic in this fandom. If you like this story, feel free to tell me in the comments or on my tumblr, there you can find me as im-a-seriesholic. I really hope you like it. Good reading ;)

Felicity wasn’t really a hookup girl, but when she was out for her first night out since she finally broke up with Cooper, so all she wanted to do was having fun. Last year was supposed to be for that, but instead she had to put up with her ex-boyfriend’s jealous attack and her mother getting married again. So while she was still on summer break, she wanted to live life at fullest. And of course that included seducing a beautiful and sexy blond man at the bar. She could notice he was older than her, he was probably 28 years old for her observations, but she couldn’t resist to him sit in the bar all by himself drinking a cup of scot. She stopped daydreaming about the platonic conversation that they were having in her head when her friend called her.

 

-          Felicity, will you stop staring at him and just go there and say hello?

-          I don’t know Sara. He is too handsome! It’s not possible that he is here alone. Maybe he is on a date!

-          Really? With that face that said “someone stole my food and I don’t have money to buy more”?

-          Wow, is that a face? Because I only knew about that expression that said something like _“_ Why are you with this face? Are you hungry?” or something I really don’t remember. Now I think I kind of want to eat something, what you think about we go eat something after here? Burger and French Fries would be awesome to end the night, don’t you think? I…

-          Felicity! Stop babbling and focus on the cute guy on the bar!

-          Sorry. Should I go talk to him? Don’t you think is a little too soon? Cooper and I only broke up two weeks ago.

-          No, it’s about time. Now go there!

-          Okay, fine!

 

She took a deep breath and walked towards him. She was really nervous, because of course she had flirted before, but she never was the one to actually initiate it. What would she say? Hi? Hello? Good night?

 

-          This is the worse. – She realized she already was in the bar, sitting next to the sexy guy when she thought out loud.

-          I couldn’t agree more! – He answered to her.  – This bar is so full of young people today!

-          Yeah, young people! They enjoy summer break to get drunk and do stupid things. – _“God, why am I lying to him? I’m one of those peoples!”_

-          Right? I come to this bar every night and it’s always calm, but tonight? It took me fifteen minutes to get my scot!

-          That’s… horrible! – She couldn’t think about anything else to tell him.

-          Sorry, I never asked your name!

-          Oh… my name is Megan Smoak! Yours?

-          Oliver Queen, nice to meet you. So Megan, what do you do for living? – It was becoming too difficult to keep up with all the lies.

-          I’m a writer! Hum… I write novels!

-          That’s interesting. Have you published one for me to read?

-          No, I’m writing my first one. I was a ghost writer.

-          Really?

-          Yep! So good writing for other people. Sometimes I just get lost with so many stories. Once I wrote a story about a girl who was abandoned by her father and lived with her mum who was a waitress in Vegas. But people decided that Twilight was a better story so…

-          I would totally by yours instead of Twilight!

-          Thanks! But what about you Oliver, what do you do?

-          I’m a college teacher. I have to put up with this “kids” the whole year.

-          Now I get your hate towards them! – He laughed.

-          It’s not easy. So, you’re alone here tonight? – she was going to answer that she was with her friends, but when she looked behind she found Sara dancing in a sexual way with some guy, so she decided that she doesn’t combined with the image of Megan Smoak that she was selling.

-          Yep. All by myself in this wild jungle full of horny young men. – _“God! This was the weirdest thing to say”_ she thought. He gave her a big smile and she couldn’t not to return one.

-          That’s good!

-          What about you?

-          Alone too.

-          That’s good news. Wait, no! It’s not good that you’re alone. I don’t wish that to anyone. I really think that in some point of life you have to find someone to share your life with. Because it would be too sad to get old alone. But that doesn’t mean that just because you’re alone today that you’re not going to find someone. I know you…

 

He stopped her rambling with a kiss. She was at first surprised, but when her brain finally realized what was happening she responded to the kiss. And what a great kiss it was! He was so intense that Felicity got lost in his kiss and almost forgot to breath. He gave a small bite on her lips and broke the kiss. He was panting but managed to say.

 

-          My house or yours? – _“Wow, he knows what he wants!”_

-          Yours! - She called the waitress and took her purse to pay the bill, but he stopped her.

-          No, I got it! – She took the opportunity that he was with his back away and gave a thumb up to Sara and quickly returned to his direction. – Can we go?

-          Yes, sure!

Since that moment everything that happened was still confused on her head in the next morning. She remembered that they’ve come to his apartment, had opened a bottle of some expensive wine and danced to the sound of Too Close from Alex Clare. Of course, after that, everything she remembers was of their clouthes on the ground and they almost didn’t getting to his bed to finish business. One thing she couldn’t forget was all the sensations he made her feel that night. She was also confident about her job as well. That was definitely her best sex ever! When she woke up he was still sleeping. She carefully looked for her clothes and left as quiet as possible. They haven’t had exchanged numbers or anything, but that was the intention behind her night out. She didn’t want a relationship, just some fun night with a handsome man. After she left she had left a note to him that say:

_“Thanks for the amazing night, professor!_

_Kisses, Megan”_

When she got to the apartment she shared with Sara, her friend was already awake and anxious for her to come home and tell all the news.

 

-          So, how was it? He looked like he makes great sex!

-          Great sex? Try mindblowing sex! Sara. I think I have an H spot, because that man almost killed me with ecstasy.

-          Wow, Felicity! I never saw you talking like that!

-          I know! It’s just, so different from how it was with Cooper. He is older, and more experienced… I don’t know… it was just great. Thank you for pushing me to talk to him.

-          See! And you were all scary! Of course he would fall for Felicity Smoak!

-          Yep, that’s the problem!

-          What do you mean?

-          He didn’t fall for Felicity Smoak. He fall for Megan Smoak, a twenty-something years old writer.

-          What? Are you still drunk?

-          No. When I started to talk to him, he was complaining about us, universities students who were getting crazy because was summer’s break and was running his bar to him. And you know how I am, so I just agreed and started to talk and inventing this person who he got interested into.

-          Oh.My.God! I can’t believe it. You’re awesome Felicity!

-          Don’t get too excited okay? I’m done with this whole hooking up thing.

-          What? Why?

-          Sara, I like to know people, for real. He was nice, that was lucky, but finding a guy like him every night it’s going to be hard! I’m not saying I’ll never do this again, but… This isn’t who I am. Maybe I need a fixed buddy call. That I can handle!

-          That’s sad. You would make a great wing woman! But I understand you, this isn’t who you are.

-          Thanks for your comprehension, but now, I need to take a shower and sleep.

 

And that’s what she did. She wanted to enjoy this life while she could. In one week her classes on university would come back and together with that, her scholarship project with the most difficult teacher to please. At least that’s what everyone she knows told her about. But it was necessary, she wanted to get involved in the IT business field, and for that, she also needed to know a little bit about economy. She just hoped that this professor actually liked her work and didn’t turn out to be this torturer that everybody said he was.

 

\---


	2. Which Oliver is the Real One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, this chapter is a little longer than the previous one, and I'l try to write the other one's the same size. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Good reading :D

One week had passed and Felicity now was ready to come back to college. Her last week of vacation was better than she expected. She and Sara went to travel with some friends at the beach, she visited her mother and for some mysterious reason, they didn’t fight, which was the best that they ever had been and she and Ray, a classmate who she thought was really cute and nice, were almost in the path to became more than friends. Even with that, sometimes she caught herself thinking about Oliver and the night they have. She knew since the beginning there was no way she would see him again, but what could she do? It wasn’t like she could control her thoughts and memories. And from that night, she only had good ones.

So now here she was, getting ready to her first day of class. Today she would also meet the professor of her project, which was the thing that was getting her nervous. She couldn’t even decide what she was going to wear, or how she would fix her hair. Giving him a good first impression was the goal of Felicity’s day. Wearing a blue dress at the knee, a white cardigan and her hair on a ponytail, she decided that this look showed that she was simple, organized and feminine, she just hoped he could see that too.

She got into college almost late for her meeting with him, it turns out that caring to much about your look decreases your time to care about others stuff, like your meeting. She was in room five, as said on the email, waiting for him. She realized that she didn’t know a thing about this man and started to get really worried. When she took her cellphone to google him, she heard a few steps and a masculine voice talking behind her.

 

-          Good, you’re not late. – _“Wait, I know this voice!”_ she thought and her body froze. _“It’s…”_

-          I’m Professor Queen and I will be your tutor in your economy project this semester. – He waited but there was no answer coming from her – Hello? Really, they couldn’t even find me someone who can even be polite? Miss? – She took courage and stands up to see what a great mess she was going to get in the middle of. – Megan? What are you doing here? How did you find out where I work?

-          Hum… Hi. So… the thing is. I’m not Megan!

-          What? What do you mean? What is going on?

-          My name is Felicity Megan Smoak. I’m your new student. You’re going to be my tutor this semester in this really important economy project. Which I can wait for it, unless you don’t want me doing it, in that case I just ask you please to not tell this to the board, or I can get expelled! I’ll just find another project, no problems…

-          Hey, stop talking! – He went to his door and closed it. – What the hell is this? What was all that bullshit about being a writer? You lied to me about who you were.

-          Calm down, don’t be nervous. Yes, technically I lied to you. But you were complaining about my people and I wanted to talk to you. And I wasn’t supposed to see you ever again. So I made up this fictional part of me, which you liked!

-          Do me a favor? Leave my office, now!

-          Wait! We have to talk about this!

-          There’s nothing to talk Miss Smoak. Whatever happened was out of here and no one knows. I’m professional and I’ll keep with your project. But I need to process all of this and I can’t do that with you talking in my head.

-          Okay. I’ll just leave you here. Thinking about all the reasons why you should not kick me out of this project. Oliver? I mean, Professor Queen… I’m sorry.

 

She waited for some answer coming from him, but as soon as she noticed she wasn’t gonna get one, she was standing up and going to the door.

 

-          Look, nothing changes. We are both adults who made a decision that night. But here, is my job and things have to be professional. So I suggest you forget that we met that night and not today. Alright?

-          Cristal clear!

-          We have to discuss your project! Let’s begin.

-          Sure.

 

She was out of his office as soon as she could. Of all possibilities that Felicity had thought about seeing Oliver again, that never come up to her mind. She had had the best sex of her life with her teacher. Yes, this was a kind of a sexual fantasy, but when the thing is real, everything changes. One hour from now, she would have to watch his class and stop imagining about all the things that sexy mean had done to her. And not talking to anyone about it, was going to be really hard. She just had to warn Sara, before her friend screams that Felicity had sex with the teacher the moment she realizes who he is.

 

-          Sara!

-          Hey, Lis. What’s up? Are you okay? You seem to be a little dizzy!

-          I need you to come with me, now!

-          What’s going on?

-          I can’t tell you here. Please, just… please Sara!

-          Fine. I’m dying of curiosity to see what the hell is going on with you.

They walked to the computer lab that was empty, as soon as they were inside, Felicity closed the door.

-          Okay, now I’m worried! What the fuck is happening?

-          Do you know a teacher who is called Oliver Queen.

-          Yes, he is an economy teacher. Never met the guy, but he doesn’t have a reputation about being the nicest person in this university and…

-          He is my tutor.

-          So what Felicity? Yes, you’re going to suffer a little bit, but this is not like the world is ending. Why were you in such a hurry to tell me that?

-          Remember my hook up?

-          The professor from the bar….FUCK! YOU SCREWED WITH YOUR TEACHER?

-          Shut up, shut up!

-          FEL… Felicity, this is unbelievable!

-          I know!

-          How did you find out? Does he know? I need answers!

-          Calm down, I will give you all the answers to you. By the way, we have a class with him in forty minutes, so I suggest you to listen to me very well.

-          Okay, fine. Now tell me, tell me, tell me!

 

Felicity told Sara about everything: The whole conversation, his reaction, her ramblings. Her friend was paying attention to everything that she said and made a lot of more questions. She and Sara kept talking until they saw they were already ten minutes late to his class. They ran to get in time and before they enter in the room Felicity took a deep breath. Turns out, the door was very noisy and everyone stopped to pay attention on the class and looked at her. She could feel her face getting red and the killer look Oliver was giving to her.

 

-          Miss, isn’t enough that you’re late, you have to disturb my class? Please, just sit!

-          I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.

 

Oliver continued to give his class and Felicity and Sara sit in the nearest sit they found. She was trying to pay attention in his worlds but all that came to her mind was their night together. The two of them dancing and drinking. How could someone be so different in and out of work? This Oliver was systematic and uptight, the Oliver she met that night liked to make fun of his students and loved to travel. She was curious to find which one was the real Oliver. And she had a whole semester to do it.

She was lost on her thoughts when she heard a few girls who were sitting in the sit in front of her and Sara gossiping. Usually, she wouldn’t listen to other people’s conversations, but this one was about Oliver and she wanted to know what they were saying.

 

-          He is gorgeous right? – The blond girl said.

-          Yes and gets better. I heard he and professor Rochev broke up this summer and this time for good! – The girl with red hair said.

-          Really? Weren’t they ready to get married?

-          They were. But apparently they were fighting a lot lately and in one of their break ups he cheated on her.

-          No way! He cheated that beautiful woman? God, this mistress is a lucky girl!

-          Right? She is so beautiful with that model legs. No one knows who this woman is. But this is gossip in the entire university already!

 

Felicity could swear her heart had stopped. She hasn’t only slept with her teacher, but she also was involved in the middle of his engagement’s end. She was feeling the most horrible person in the world. Who could imagine that one innocent hookup was going to hunt her for the rest of her experience in college? She should’ve known better, of course a man like that wouldn’t be alone in a bar, of course he was cheating. Finally the class finished and she decided to talk to him and fix this once and for all. A bunch of students, mainly girls were almost making a line to talk to him, but she managed to get into him first.

 

-          Professor Queen, would you have some time available for us to talk about my project, please? – She looked into his eyes trying to give him a signal this was important.

-          Of course Miss Smoak. Meet me in my office in thirty minutes.

-          Thank you.

 

She couldn’t wait thirty minutes. She ran to his office and was impatiently waiting for him. She started to look in his office any indication about his engagement with this teacher, but she couldn’t find any. Although, he had a lot of Archery trophies, which made her wonder _“Who has Archery as a sport?”_

 

-          The best kind.  – She looked and he was getting into his office. Like it was a ritual, he came in and locked the door. – I sensed you wanted to talk more than your project.

-          Yes. Oliver… can I call you Oliver?

-          Yes.

-          Okay. Oliver I heard some gossips… About you!

-          Me?

-          About you having a fiancée? Professor Rochev if I’m not mistaken.

-          Yes. We were about to get married.

-          I heard more! I heard that you two broke up because you cheated on her.

-          Felicity…

-          Is this my fault?

-          No. Look, Isabel and I weren’t a happy couple for ages. We were just comfortable with each other. The end of my engagement has nothing to do with you. Relax!

-          Really? I feel so much better! I didn’t want to be a home wrecker. – He smiled to her like he did in the bar.

-          You’re not Miss Smoak.

-          Good. Oliver, I know that this can’t happen again, but… I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up and just ran that morning. I didn’t know what the rule for hookups was.

-          No problem. But I have to say that I was surprise by this attitude of yours.

-          Really?

-          Yes. I was kind of hoping to do it again in the next morning. – She heard this and looked at him surprised. _“Did he say that?”_   She could feel her face getting red and the sexual tension getting build.

-          Oh… - Was the only thing she could manage to say before he took her hand and push her towards him. With their faces with one palm of distance he looked at her eyes and put a lock of hair behind her ears.

-          I shouldn’t be doing this. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you the whole week.

 

After saying this he put her head between his hands and kissed her. It was different from the kiss at the bar. It was intense but at the same moment without a rush. They kept kissing forgetting where they were. She put her arms behind his neck to let them closer. They broke the kiss scared when they heard a knock on the door.

 

-          Mr. Queen?

-          Yes, Martha! – He managed to say a little breathless.

-          Miss Rochev is here to see you. – Felicity’s eyes almost jumped of her face. God, she was about to meet the ex-fiancée of the man she had slept with.

-          Tell her I’ll come in a minute.

-          Yes, sr. – he looked at Felicity and let go of her head.

-           Hum, I think it’s better for you to go. I’m sorry Felicity, you’re a student and I shouldn’t have done this. It’s my mistake.

-          No, Oliver. It takes two to tango! Do you want to talk about this, after, I mean.

-          I don’t think it’s a good idea for us to meet outside here. Let’s just forget about it okay? I’m sorry.

-          Okay. Of course, this is the right thing to do. I’m going so Miss Rochev can come in.

 

Felicity fixed her hair and clothes and unlocked the door. Oliver was behind her, she noticed he took a deep breath and passed his hands on his lips to take any signal of lipstick of his lips. She got out of the room and almost ran into Isabel. The woman was really gorgeous. Of course she understood why the girls had said she had model legs. What wasn’t clear was why Oliver cheated Isabel with her. _"Is he insane?"_

 

-          I’ll see you tomorrow Miss Smoak.

-          Yes. Good evening professor.

 

She got out of the room and was direct to the coffee shop of the campus. Only coffee could help her now. She was trying to figure out when her uncomplicated mantra had become complicated. It wasn’t like her and Oliver had a real connection, but she couldn’t feel like he was more than this uptight teacher. He was mysterious and a little bipolar if she was guessing right, but she wanted to find out everything about him. It was going to be really difficult for her to hold herself and don’t kiss him again. But she had to think about her project that was going to help her one day to get into Merlyn Global. Oliver Queen was a God, but she had to stay away from that belief for now. Or at least to do everything she could for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Chapter Three will be on next Friday! 
> 
> Also, you can find me on tumblr as im-a-seriesholic!
> 
> Xoxo


	3. Impossible Women to Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Oliver's POV chapter. I hope you like it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how are you? So, I have a few things to say...
> 
> First, I'm sorry for the three weeks delay on this chapter. If I told you all the awesome and unfortunately some shitty things that happened to me, you wouldn't believe it. Despite that, I was with a huge writers block. This was the most difficult chapter that I had to wrote, but I hope the result wasn't that bad. 
> 
> Second, I just want to thank you so much about all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, reblogs and likes that this story is having. When I first had this idea, I never could imagine how many people would read it. For us who write, this is the best thing that could ever happen. So, enjoy your reading and until Friday (hopefully)!
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Yara.

Oliver was really confused. His whole life was a mess and he didn’t have any idea of how he was going to fix all of his problems. For starts he had to deal with Isabel. They were a couple since they’ve met in Queen Consolidated when he still worked for his father, and after he decided that he wanted to teach, she came along and they started to get serious. Their relationship was really complicated. She was an ambitious woman, who always wanted the best and show people how superior she was. Oliver was an easy going guy, who loved his work, even that some of his students annoyed him, and loved to travel and occasionally going out to drink with his best friend John Diggle.

Isabel had changed him, turned him into a growing man, and for that he’ll was always be grateful, but he couldn’t continue in a relationship where he wasn’t happy. Since John was out of town, after a fight with Isabel, Oliver decided to go to the bar by himself. What he didn’t expect was a really beautiful blond, who could make him forget about all his problems. Megan Smoak was really funny with her ramblings, and before he even realized, he was kissing her. That moment, he didn’t care he had an angry girlfriend. He only cared about the beautiful woman he was happily taking to his apartment.

Their night was fun. They’ve drunk a lot of wine and danced. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such a great night with a girl. It was so easy to talk with her that he even told her all about his trips and interests. They had such a great chemistry. Their sex was so great that was in a whole new level, even to him. She knew what she was doing, and she was confident enough to try new things when she thought it would please them both. He noticed she was a little drunker than he was, but he even cared about that, because he wanted to see her again, when she was more sober.

After their great sex, they talked a little about music and favorite books and TV shows, and he find out she had a great taste in those things and was a little nerd. He liked her. After he woke up and saw she wasn’t there anymore, he was disappointed. He had actually planned to surprise her with breakfast and morning sex. He even tried to find her on the internet, but there was no sign of the woman’s existence and she even hadn’t left her phone number to him. The best he could do was forgetting about her and dealing with his fiancé.

After another huge fight, he and Isabel were officially over and the engagement was off. Even though, it was still pretty hard to leave the brunette out of his life. She was always calling, stopping by his house, coming into his office. Basically, she was always stalking him to make him change his mind. She even called to his parents to see if they could figure out what was so wrong with Oliver.

When the classes were back, he was finally feeling like his life was going to change for the better. He loved to act like the grumpy professor that everyone wanted to work with. He trusted his secretary his life, that’s why he asked her to pick one project, investigate if the student was smart and arrange a meeting to match the details of how he was going to tutor the student. When he entered, Martha had already told to the girl to wait in his office. But for his surprise, this wasn’t the student he was expecting, it was Megan Smoak.

Of course, after he discovered that Megan didn’t exist, and she was actually Felicity Smoak, the student he was going to help in the project, his whole day went crazy. He took some time to reflect about it between one class and the other, and what was driving him mad it was that it didn’t matter that Felicity was a student, he still felt attracted to her, and he still wanted to kiss her. That’s what he was doing when he was interrupted by his secretary. After Felicity left, still a little shaken by what had happened, he was ready to talk to Isabel.

 

-          Isabel, what do I own the visit?

-          You know why I’m here Oliver! Don’t play stupid with me. How could you do this?

-          Do what? What are you talking about?

-          Seriously, you will keep lying to me? In my face?

-          Isabel! Stop yelling, people will hear it! – He went to the door and locked it, apparently, this was becoming a habit. – What are you talking about?

-          I’m the new university joke. EVERYONE knows that you cheated on me before you abruptly ended our engagement. How could you do this to me Oliver? I was nothing but faithful to you!

-          Isabel… I’m sorry. Yes, I made a mistake and I shouldn’t have cheated on you. But you’re forgetting one thing, you wasn’t always faithful!

-          What do you mean?

-          Do you really think I don’t know that you slept with Tommy before we moved in? He was my best friend and you slept with him. But I forgave you, and never made a scene about it. Our engagement is over, we’re done! Yes, I made a mistake, but this doesn’t change the fact that you and I will never be husband and wife. Now, if you excuse me, I need to work.

-          So that is it now? You’re throwing at me a mistake I made five years ago? I chose you! I came here with you! I wanted to get married and built a family with you! I…

-          NO! You never chose me! You chose the life that you would have with me.

-          You’re wrong Oliver. And I’ll show this to you!

-          Just give up Isabel. Live your life.

-          You will come back to me. And I’m not gonna even have to beg, because you’re the one who’s gonna look for me! Write it down Queen!

With that, she unlocked the door and run out of his office. He released a breath he even knew he was holding. This whole day was too much for him. He needed his best friend. He needed John Diggle and his precious advices.

He dialed Dig’s number and was tired of waiting for his best friend to pick up the phone. When he finally answered, Oliver didn’t even wait him to talk.

 

-          Diggle! Thank God you answered!

-          It only rang three times! What’s the rush?

-          I’m in serious trouble!

-          Oliver, wasn’t you gonna break up with Isabel? Wait! Haven’t you done this already? Did you two got back together? Oh no! Did you…

-          Dig, please stop trying to guess what happened! I need to meet you and talk about all. But it has to be personally!

-          Ok. But I can’t go to the pub today. Lyla is travelling to work and I’ll take care of Sara. Come to my place.

-          I’ll stop by at eight.

-          Fine! Bring some food.

Oliver waited impatiently till the end of his work hours. He just wanted to get out of the university and talk to Diggle already. He always counted on him to help with some decisions in his life. After the way they met, he knew he could trust him. Oliver still remembered the day he met John. It was right after he came to Boston. One day after a fight with Isabel, he went to the bar. But after a few drinks, he got into a fight with some men and Diggle was the only one who defended him. When he is drunk, Oliver loves to share his problems. At the time, the other man was also suffering of love, but because the relationship with Carly didn’t work out. That’s how he and John Diggle became best friends.

When he got into Dig’s house he was really anxious, and in the first opportunity, he babbled out the entire story about his night stand and the fact that she was his student. As he was talking, Oliver analyzed all the faces that Diggle made. First he was smiling, then surprised and then he was with a thinking face. He didn’t say a word till five minutes later Oliver finished the story. Oliver knew this would be a bad talk, because his friend was doing the “ _I’m gonna give you an awesome advice that you’re not gonna like at all_ ” face.

 

-          Come on Diggle! Say what you have to say!

-          Oliver, you know how I support that you find someone else and finally leave Isabel in the past. I mean, this would be great!

-          But?

-          But, this girl is a student. You can’t get involved with her! This could jeopardize your whole career!

-          I know Dig!

-          And yet, you’re here talking to me and asking for an advice!

-          What you mean?

-          What I’m trying to say is that it doesn’t matter my opinion about it. Because you already made up your mind. You knew what I was going to say, and even so you came here. You’re not here looking for an advice, you’re here to see the confirmation that you already know. You can’t get involved with her Oliver. As much as you feel attracted to her.

-          If you could see her… She is so pretty. And her project is really great. I understand why Martha didn’t even want to read the rest of them. You know, I never cheated Isabel before her. But I never did it because I never felt that attracted to someone.

-          I know man. I get it! Remember Carly? She was my brother’s widow. And I was so in love with her that I didn’t even care. But you… you just met her Oliver. It’s not too late to fall in love with someone else. In fact, maybe I know someone perfect for you.

-          I appreciate the offer, but I really don’t want to jump into another relationship right away. It’s gonna be really hard to work with her and not remembering everything that happened. But it was only one night, I’m sure I’ll get over it.

-          Yes you will. Now let’s eat and drink these feelings away. You need to talk to her Oliver, and tell her that you can only have a professional relationship.

-          I’ll do this tomorrow Dig. Right now, I just really want a drink.

He drank until he started to forget about all the last things that happened in his life. Diggle put him in the couch and let Oliver sleep. He knew his friend needed this, and in a long time, he saw Oliver lost about what to do. He didn’t know who this student was, but he couldn’t ignore the feeling that he still was gonna hear a lot about her, but one question pop into Dig’s head. How Oliver brought someone home if he still was with Isabel? He decided this was the best moment to ask, because he knew how a drunk man tends to be sincere.

 

-          Oliver? Oliver?

-          What Dig? Let me sleep!

-          I just have one question man!

-          Bring it!

-          How did you bring the girl to your apartment if Isabel lived with you?

-          Oh, that’s your question? I have a small apartment just for me. I always go there when I’m tired of Isabel.

-          Okay. Go back to sleep buddy.

-          Don’t call me buddy! It looks like I’m a nine year old boy who is afraid of nightmares.

-          Jesus. Someone woke up grumpy.

-          Oh… Just… Good night Dig. You’re a hell of a good friend.

In the next morning Oliver woke up with a massive hangover, and Diggle gave him some aspire for him to be able to work. When he got to the university, Martha said that Professor Rochev had stopped by and left a gift to Oliver “ _Great, my day already starts with Isabel and her gifts_ ”. He came into his office and was a little scared to open the box and see what was inside. When he opened, he saw a portrait of them, happy in his parents’ lake house two years ago. Attached to it was a post it with the following phrase:

_“We haven’t always been miserable._

_We were happy once._

_Please, give us another chance._

_I love u”_

Oliver was surprised with this gift. He could wait everything from his ex-fiancée but a thoughtful gesture. Either way, come back to Isabel wasn’t an option. He remembered Diggle’s advice from last night, and today he was going to put them in action. He called Martha and asked her to tell Miss Smoak to come into his office later. Once Felicity came into his office, both of them were a little embarrassed about their last encounter. He asked her to come in and lock the door. His head was aching too much for him to get up and be a gentleman.

 

-          Felicity, I think we need to discuss all that happen once and for all.

-          Hm. Yes, sure. I think that too. But talking in here wouldn’t be that much secure right?

-          Yes, you’re right. That’s why I think you should come to my apartment tonight.

-          Your apartment? Do you think this is a good idea?

-          Calm down, I won’t attack you. – _“unless you want to”_ – That place is my secret spot. No one knows where it is. Then it would be safe for our talk.

-          Okay. But I don’t actually remember the address. As you know, I might have been a little drunk that night.

-          You and me both! I’ll write it down and I’ll meet you in there at seven.

-          Okay. Any other subject to discuss or I can go to my class.

-          You’re dismissed.

He sensed that Felicity was a little strange, like she was making some decision on her head. He wanted to know what was bothering her so much… but it was probably the same thing as him. The day passed slowly and he couldn’t wait to come home and end all this trouble once and for all. He came into his apartment and ordered a pizza. If they were going to talk something so serious, at least he should offer her something first. Because of old memories, he decided to let the wine well kept. Wine always let his mind make some poor choices.

When the doorbell rang, he opened the door quickly because he knew who was going to be there. Indeed was Felicity, but she was different. She was dressed as Megan. Oliver couldn’t avoid taking a good look at her. She was blushing so much that he thought she was going to pass out in any moment. He decided he had to say something.

 

-          Hey, Felicity. Hm, come in!

-          I’m not Felicity. I’m Megan!

-          What? Wait… what?

-          I’m not stupid Oliver. You called me here because you were gonna say that this between us… it can’t happen.

-          Yes…but…

-          I agree with you. But I thought that maybe we could have a goodbye. One last time! – She paused for a few seconds - Okay, now that I realized what I said, I can see how this is stupid. I’m so sorry. I just thought _“I can’t forget about that night, I bet he can’t either. I never even considered that you don’t want anything…"_

While Felicity was babbling, Oliver’s brain was trying to understand what was happening in front of him. The woman who had stolen his thoughts was saying that she was feeling the same. As much as he wanted to say yes and make love to her until both of them were dying of fatigue, he also remembered Diggle’s advice about how this was a huge mistake and he knew it. _“But she said one last time right?”_ When Felicity was almost walking away, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She soon corresponded and they started to make out in his hallway. Realizing this was an intimate situation, Oliver grabbed Felicity’s leg and she responded holding her legs around his waist. When they were inside of the apartment, he put her down to take a good look at her _“This woman is amazing”_. For his surprised, she take of her coat and underneath that she was only with sexy black lace lingerie. She gave him a sassy smile and went towards his bedroom. **_"Felicity Smoak, I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you”_**.

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it? If you think this was a unusual attitude of Felicity, calm down, all will be explain in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed. Have a good weekend <3

**Author's Note:**

> So... What did you guys thought? Tell me!
> 
> I'm not sure how many chapters this fic will have, it depends of my creativity and your response, of course. I'll update this once a week, probably on Friday from now on. 
> 
> Ps1: I'm Brazilian, so I'm not aware of how things on MIT works, so... Imagine this as an AU MIT LOL  
> Ps2: As you now know, this isn't my native language and no one beta-read me, so I'm sorry for any grammar errors, sometimes I get a little distracted. 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
